mk adventures
by darkcatcute1
Summary: shao kahn hace el mayor desastre en los mundos, nuestros guerreros que sobrevivieron deben estar en el palacio de shao kahn hasta que todo se arregle,lo cual habrá muchas aventuras,pelea,romance,misterio,humor y otras cosas mas todo aquí en mk adventures
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy galleta cremosa,es mi primera historia y espero que les guste!

(el lugar es en un palacio donde estan todos lo personajes) ok comencemos!

capitulo 1 : el comienzo

Todo comienza en un palacio donde todos los guerreros de distintos clanes,razas y mundos estan reunidos.

shang tsung : bienvenidos sean al-

shao kahn : correte idiota! yo soy el que dire que pasa

shang tsung : fue bueno mientras duro T-T

shao kahn : ok bienvenidos a mi palacio y bla bla bla,si se preguntan porque todos estan aqui y no podran salir es porque paso un "pequeño" accidente alla afuera ¿alguna pregunta?

de todos liu kang levanta la mano

shao kahn : si chinito

liu kang : en primer lugar eso dolio y en segundo lugar-

shao kahn : ok ya nadie tiene pregunta asi q-

kitana : espera! si tan pequeño fue el problema,¿porque todos estamos aqui?

shao kahn : jeje...eto...pues deja recordarlo...

flashback

esta shao kahn como siempre sentado en su trono

shao kahn : aaa estoy mas aburrido que ver una carrera de tortugas,que puedo hacer? oh! que es eso, un boton!

(un boton rojo que estaba alado suyo)

shao kahn: debo tocar boton! *0*

antes que shao kahn tocara el boton rojo sale un rayo de la nada lo cual aparece raiden

raiden : DETENTE! no toques ese boton!

shao kahn : NADIE ME MANDA! y por alguna razon porque no deberia tocarlo?

raiden : ¬¬ lee lo que dice abajo del boton

shao kahn : no lo leere...ok dice des...tru..cci.. ah! no puedo leer sin mis lentes!

raiden : ah! por los dioses,dice destruccio-

shao kahn : NO DEJAME A MI LEER,pero primero buscare mis lentes *va a buscar sus lentes,los encuentra y se los coloca*

raiden : vamos que sea para hoy!

shao kahn : espera dejame limpiarlos *saca un pañuelo de la nada y deja los lentes encima del boton lo cual los lentes pesaban e hiso que el boton se activara*

raiden : NOOOO!

*y explota todos los mundos exepto donde estan ahora*

shao kahn : ups...

raiden : *facepalm*

fin del flashback

shao kahn : pues...el calentamiento global

kitana : ...okey y como nosotros y este lugar sobrevivimos?

shao kahn : eto nose chica preguntona quisas que una fuerza divina o alguna cosa los alla echo venir aqui

jade : pues yo vine porque me llego un cartel que habia cerveza gratis *saca un cartel que dice cerveza gratis con el dibujo de una cerveza mal dibujada*

todos los invitados en un unisono : donde esta la cerveza!

shao kahn *en su mente* : mier** sabia que debia comprar cerveza para que crean pues...con el cartel ya calleron asique nose!...piensa...piensa

*raiden interrumpe y dice* : pues ese cartel es falso era para que vinieran y estuvieran a salvo

scorpion: no hay cerveza yo me largo

*scorpion va a la entrada para irse pero al intentar irse no puede ya que un campo de fuerza lo impide*

scorpion: pero que cara-

raiden:mientras ustedes estaban distraidos viendo a shao kahn pensando yo aproveche hacer tal cosa

bo rai cho : NOOOOO SIN CERVEZA NO PUEDO VIVIR ME MU-E-ROO!

raiden: ah! por dioses *de un rayo aparece un sake(cerveza)*

bo rai cho : estoy vivo de nuevo :D *comienza a beber*

shao kahn: ok sin mas preambulos como no hay muchas habitaciones para una sola persona cada habitacion sera para 5 personas.

galletacremosa:esto sera en el proximo capitulo!

_**en el proximo capitulo habra una pelea de enemigos y hermanas**_

_kitana: estoy arta de que uses mis cosas y las tiñas de rosa!_

_mileena: solo las mileeniso hermana!_

_*en otra parte del palacio*_

_sub zero:la ultima paleta es mia_

_frost:no mia tu siempre te quedas con la paleta de chocolate_

_*en una habitacion*_

_jade:yo en la cama de arriba_

_tanya: no yo_

_jade:correte!_

_tanya:no tu correte! _

_jade: arg! sabes como deberiamos arreglar esto_

_tanya: emm...piedra papel o tijera?_

_jade: no con MORTAL KOMBAT!_

_**Y todo esto en el proximo capitulo de MK ADVENTURES! **_

hasta aqui queda el primer capitulo pronto subire el segundo si les gusto coloquen favoritos y comenten chauuuu!


	2. Chapter 2

galletacremosa aqui de nuevo creo que la primera historia no resulto como yo esperaba ya que en la anterior creo que era muy aburrida pero espero que esta sea mejor ok sin mas preambulos comencemos. PD:los de la habitaciones no la quise colocar ya que seria muy largo y aburrido

shao kanh:ok chicos el lado izquierdo es el cuarto de hombre y el derecho mujeres asique me voy a dormir que tengo sueño.

*en la habitacion de chicos*

sub zero:son muchas literas no era nada especial ¬¬

smoke:pero bueno que se le va hacer

scorpion: YO A LA DE ARRIBA!

noob: NO YO A LA DE ARRIBA!

*mientras estos dos pelean en el cuarto de chicas*

tanya:wow mileena que hermoso vestido

sareena:donde lo compraste niña

jade:aguarden ese no se parese al de-

kitana: ES MIO LADRONA!

mileena: NO ES MIO YA ESTA MILEENISADA HERMANA

kitana: QUE NO

mileena: QUE SI

kitana : QUE SI

mileena: QUE NO eh!

kitana: ok ya lo dijiste,dame el vestido

mileena: pero dejamelo usar un rato mas pliiiiiiiiiiiiis *coloca ojos de perrito*

kitana:esque...no...pero...ok ya te lo dejo solo un rato mas ¬¬

mileena: siiii ^^ *mira a las demas* adios chicas me voy con mi nuevo vestido a mostrarle a los chicos byeee

todas: grrrrr

tanya: total ni era bonito

frost: ¬¬ por los dioses yo me voy por un helado

*en la habitacion de chicos*

scorpion:*cansado* yo...me...quedare con la...con la que?

noob:*cansado* yo...que?

rain: que idiotas ¬¬

sektor:mira hasta el señor principito lo dijo

rain: disculpa!?

sektor: ya lo oiste acaso tus sirvientes no te limpiaron los oidos XD

rain: ok tu te lo buscate scorpion,noob ayudenme

scorpion: ñaaaaaa que flojeraaaaa *estira su brazo* trato de alcanzarlo

rain:¬¬ ehhh noob?

noob:*durmiendo* señor malvavisco,no nades en el mar de chocolate con ponis

ermac:alguien debe grabar esto *saca su telefono* esto tendra muchas visitas

reptile:CUANDO EMPIEZA LA PELEA ME ABURRO COMO ESTE FIC

galletacremosa: disculpa?!

reptile: ehh etoo no esqueeeeee me voy

galleta: no vendras aqui *lo agarra de la oreja y lo lleva a una habitacion al cual se escucha gritos desgarrantes de reptile,vidrios rotos ,golpes fuertes y un gato* y por ultimo THI IS SPARTAAAAAA!

reptile:*todo arañado,golpeado,los ojos rojos y sus huesos afuera* auch! T.T pega fuerte

sektor: vamos rain ven y pelea como hombre si eres porque no pareces tal

*empieza la pelea, rain comienza con golpear a sektor este esquiva y se teletransporta dando un puño detras de rain da un patada a la que sektor lo bloquea despues golpea bajo, rain lo detiene y da una patada sektor pero despues tira uno de sus misiles que justo rain se teletranporta y golpea detras de sektor,este patea en el estomago a rain lo cual vomita un poco de sangre y trata de tirar unos de sus rayos al cual llega a sektor y que da en el suelo tratando de moverse pero rain coloca su pie aplastando el torax de sektor para siguiente acto lanza agua a sektor pero justo antes lo congela sub-zero acabando la pelea*(_nota de la autora: see no soy buena imaginandome peleas)_

sub-zero:podemos parar esta pelea y puedes pedirle disculpa a sektor como se debe!

rain: no no lo hare soy gobernante de edenia al cual no tiene piedad y-

*sub le tira de la oreja*

sub-zero:pidele disculpas!

rain:esta bien esta bien disculpa disculpa T.T

sub-zero: sektor!

sektor:*entre tos*acepto tu disculpa ¬¬ espera y los demas?

scorpion: su pelea fue tan aburrida como este fic-

galletacremosa: SCORPION! NO ME BUSQUES!

scorpion: ok ok O.O! bueno estan en la picina!

sektor: bueno voy a la picina

scorpion: que no eres un robot? el agua te-

sektor:no solo tomare fotos a las chicas!

rain:SUB-ZERO MI OREJITA ME DUELEE T.T

sub-zero: ups! losiento *lo suelta*

scorpion:ok vamos a la picinaaa! yo voy por mi traje de bañooooo!

sub-zero:yo ire por un helado ¬¬

*mientras todos estaban en la picina algunos,nadando,otros tomando limonada o helado,otros bronceandose como jonnhy cage y chicas presumiendo sus trajes de baño*

*en el camarin de chicas*

kitana:puede que mileena tambien "mileenise" mi traje de baño pero por suerte traje otro traje de baño

mileena:hola hermana ¿viste mi nuevo traje de baño?

kitana:*esconde su traje* te refieres al que lo "mileenisaste"

mileena:pues si ese hermana espera que ocultas

kitana: nada nada solooo...pues...emm...es...nada

mileena:emmm ok pues si viste mi nuevo traje de baño me avisas *se va en saltitos*

kitana: fiu alfin se fue ¬¬ ahora si presumire mi nuevo traje de baño mejorado *se forma una risa retorcida en su cara*

?:eres rara ¿lo sabias?

kitana: quien habla?! o pordios NOS PENAAAAAN *se va corriendo*

*en la cocina*

sub-zero:alfin comere mi paleta de chocolate*mira en una mesa y esta la paleta de chocolate cubierta por caramelo*

sub-zero:paleta!

frost:paleta!

sub-zero:HEY! tu que haces aqui!

frost:HEY! tu que haces aqui!

sub-zero:LA PALETA ES MIA

frost:LA PALETA ES MIA

sub-zero: DEJA DE COPIARME

frost: DEJA DE COPIARME...OK DAME LA PALETA ES MIA TU SIEMPRE TE QUEDAS CON LA ULTIMA

sub-zero: ESA ERES TU!

frost: PUEDES SER CIERTO PERO ES MIA!

sub-zero:NO MIA

*mientras en la picina*

noob:ok hagamos un trato y si nos turnamos

scorpion:no quiero turnar la cama

noob:entonces como hago para que me quede con la cama tu siempre te quedas con la de arriba

scorpion:esta bien

noob: que?

scorpion:que te quedas con la cama...

noob: ENCERIO?!

scorpion: si...cuando vea un sub-zero volar en el cielo *se rie a carcajadas*

*derrepente escuchan un grito y ven a sub zero volar en el cielo*

scorpion: O.O!

noob:emm pues que es un avion?un pajaro? no es subzero! ok me quedo con la cama bye *se va victorioso*

scorpion: ...que...IMPOSIBLE!

*mientras mileena*

mileena:traje de baño! donde estas? sin ti no podre presumirte a kitana! y a las demas!

shao kahn: que pasa mileena

mileena:papi no encuentro mi traje de baño!

shao kahn:mileena... lo llevas puesto

mileena: oh cierto

shao kahn: ok y dile a los demas que estare ausente por hoy

mileena: por?

*aparece raiden* raiden: porque buscaremos sobrevivientes y proviciones

sindel: alfin tengo un dialogo...ok apurence vamos!

*detras de una pared*

khamaleon:escuchaste eso hermano

chamaleon: nop

khamaleon: arg pues shao kanh estara ausente por hoy

chamaleon: y?

khamaleon:como que "y?" osea que habra party punchi punchi bailar tragos fiestan mano fiesta

?:cuando sera la fiesta?

chamaleon y khamaleon: O.O NOOS PEENAAAN *se van corriendo y gritando*

?: ¬¬

*en la luna*

astronauta:un pequeño paso para el hombre un gran paso para-

sub zero: SUB ZEROOOOOO! *choca con el autronauta*

austronauta:...la...humani...*se desmalla*

sub-zero:ups losiento hey amigo me prestas tu nave

austronauta:...

sub zero: ok es como un si bye*entra a la nave y se va a donde los demas*

*en la habitacion de hombres*

noob:alfin tengo la cama ^.^!

smoke: noob has visto a sub zero? no lo eh visto despues de la pelea

noob:yo lo vi volando el cielo

smoke:O.O?...las drogas son malas noob

noob: si si di todo lo que quieras pero alfin tengo la cama...mirala contemplala!

smoke:etooo...es una cama noob no le eches tanto solo por una cama!

noob: NO es una cama es LA CAMA DE ARRIBA

smoke: *toca la cama* si es alconchonadita pero-

noob: NO LA TOQUES *abraza la almoada* MI PRECIOSO!

taven: *con una jaula tranportadora y adentro un gato* noob scorpion dice que es tu turno de cuidar un gato ...creo

noob: ah si punchi (_nota: punchi es un gato que parece una pelusa con patas y su cara es como un :3)_

taven:*deja la jaula* ok me voy...*susurra* tomare fotos a las chicas en el camarin!

punchi: nyan nyan nyan nyan (traduccion: ositos de gomitaaa!)

khamaleon y chamaleon podran hacer una fiesta?,mileena es ULTRAEXTREMADAMENTE despistada?kitana presumira su vestido?sindel tendran mas dialogos?frost ya se termino su paleta?sub zero volvera a la tierra? porque hago estas preguntas? estor loca? provablemente si! nos vemos en el proximo capitulo de NYAN CAT

reptile: ES MK ADVENTURES CIEGA

galletacremosa:NO ME CORRIGAS! ok nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo adios!


End file.
